He promised not to break me
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Hermione and Viktor reconnect at a ministry ball. What happens when Viktor decides to take what he wants. WARNING: this story contains lots of Dominant Viktor and a masochist Hermione and slight non consent, although never really! Some scenes that may be disturbing to some of you. But if you don't like then don't read. Two shot Viktor is a sadist, there is theme's of sadism here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or link is on my profile.**_

_**He promised not to break me.**_

_**Two shot**_

_**WARNING: this story contains lots of dominance and slight non consent, although never really! Some scenes that may be disturbing to others. Working on my lemons so don't expect too much.**_

* * *

HPOV

I duck down behind a random person as I try in vain to avoid Seamus, Ginny told me he is planning to ask me out and I am trying my hardest to stay away from him. It is not that I do not find him attractive, it's that he is not what I need, I am very picky and there is only one time I have ever come even close to feeling that way.

The moment I saw Viktor I knew that there was something special about him, something different. The way that he walked with such confidence, so completely and utterly sure of himself is what appealed to me most about him. I have never told anyone but I think the reason I was so attracted to him is because he screamed dominant. I have always longed for a man who is not afraid to take control to pin me down and make me scream. Perhaps that is the reason my relationship with Ronald never worked out.

Pulling myself from my thoughts and sighing lightly, I lean back against the bar and I take a sip of my drink gazing out at the many people dancing and socializing, I am beginning to grow tired of these ministry balls, it seems every few months there is some new dance or celebration and they're all the same; full of people trying to climb higher up the social ladder.

"Hermione" a voice says from the side of me and I momentarily close my eyes, breathing deeply through my teeth as I some up all of my patience. I plaster a fake smile on my face and turn slowly, coming face to face with Seamus.

"Hi Seamus" my voice is curt but friendly.

It doesn't seem to faze him though and he slides closer to me, invading my personal space, I quickly take a step back, but he only moves forwards again. "So I've been thinking…" he begins and I gulp taking another sip of my drink. "You like me right?"

Well what was I supposed to say to that? "Seamus you know I have always valued your friendship and I do enjoy your company."

He throws his head back and laughs his deep throaty chuckle. "No I mean like like me" he corrects as he leans into, getting too close, my free hand nervously clutching the side of the bar.

That's when I hear the miraculous sound of a voice clearing behind us. Suddenly Seamus' lips have gone and I see his eyes widening as he stares over my shoulder. I frown and spin around, coming face to chest with Viktor Krum, I gasp as I feel the fire begin in my loins once again, all the attraction that I once felt to him comes flooding backwards. "Excuse me, I must steal Hermione away from you" he states, his powerful eyes not leaving my own. And all I can think of is him pinning me down and shoving his hard cock into my tight little pussy, making me scream, his hands brutally squeezing my breasts painfully and making me cry.

I am not paying attention to their conversation any longer, though I can see Viktor's mouth moving, those perfect lips, I imagine them biting my neck, leaving huge marks on my pale skin. Yes I know I am a dirty girl, which is why I keep those thoughts locked away, I am sure any man would be scared if I so much as uttered them out loud.

I once again focus on Viktor as he grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me away, to the corner of the room. "Hermione" he says and I let out a small smile, the way he says my name has improved slightly but still has the faintest hint of an accent.

I open my mouth, but my throat is dry "Hi" I finally manage to get out, before snapping out of it "Viktor" I say with a smile. "I haven't seen you in so long, what are you doing here?"

Finally his lips curve upwards into a smile, which easily relaxes me. "I recently relocated; I own a small Quidditch training centre."

We fall into easy conversation and despite my longing for him, I find that I am also quite comfortable, and the prospect of him now living in the same country excites me more than it should.

As the evening comes to a close he takes my hand and leads me over to the floo network, I step forwards, but his hand tugs on mine, pulling me close to him, his hands winding in my thick mass of curls before his lips come crashing down against my own, his mouth sucking my lips into his, deeply and possessively, far too soon and he is pulling away leaving me dazed and confused, my lips still tingling. "I'll owl you" he says simply, I however do not reply as I step into the fire and floo myself home.

That night, I lay restless in my bed as I think of Viktor, my body is hot and feels as though it is on fire and I can still feel his powerful grip in my hair and his lips on my own and I find myself yearning for him, wishing that he was here with me. My feelings are even more intense than they were back in forth year, how can one man have such a powerful effect on me.

Browsing through the racks of clothes, I glance up at the sound of Ginny's voice. "So I saw you getting close with Viktor last night" she says coldly. I groan, she has never approved in my interest in older men, she seems to have the completely mental illusion that I should be with Ron, still I ignore that.

"Yes." I say as I scan through the racks of robes.

"And…" she probes.

"He's amazing Ginny truly, I can't even explain the way he makes me feel. When I am with him, I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I feel sparks and when he kissed me…"

"Whoa he kissed you!" she exclaims "do you know how Ron is going to feel about this? Honestly Hermione it's as though you're trying to hurt him" she rants and I feel the happy bubble I have been in since last night begin to deflate. "You know what? Shop by yourself" she hisses just a little too loudly, attracting attention from the people around us. She leaves me stood there by myself almost in tears as I wonder if I am a bad person.

"She's an idiot" a deep voice whisper in my ear and I instantly know who is behind me.

My body reacts by itself, leaning back against his strong one as I blush deeply. "Did you hear what I just said?" I ask him almost fearfully.

He doesn't answer for a moment. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner" yes he definitely heard what I said, but thankfully he is tactful enough not to bring it up.

"I would love too" I say softly and sweetly. Finally turning around and looking up into those beautiful stormy eyes, his eyes are so intense, I long for him to kiss me, but I know he will not and of course he doesn't, instead he wraps one large muscled arm around my waist and only then does it occur to me how strong Viktor actually is, which although I know it shouldn't it turns me on to think that he could do anything he wanted to me and I would not be able to stop him, so long as he isn't a killer, I have read many disturbing stories of girls being strangled and killed or found cut up in rubbish bins, but I feel so safe with Viktor, I know that will not happen to be. Everyone seems to stare as he guides me through the streets, but I do not care, I have him here to protect me, those people cannot harm me now.

We end up in a small intimate café, I sip at my hot chocolate as I gaze at him. "So is this a date?" I ask raising one eyebrow at him.

A small chuckle escapes his lips making my belly warm as he nods. "Sure бебе, it's a date" he says as though he is amused by the very thought. "I only hope this date goes better than our last." I blush "you're not still obsessed with the red head are you?" he asks something close to jealousy creeping into his voice.

Now it's my turn to smile. "Viktor I was fifteen back then, I was stupid and I didn't know what I wanted, I do now though" I don't say it but we both know what I want is him.

"Good бебе" my knowledge of the Bulgarian language is very limited but I remember that бебе means baby, a nickname he used to use on me, the pet name that made me feel safe and cared for.

I giggle as I take a timid bite of my scone. "Is this all a coincidence or have you being stalking me Viktor" I ask feeling bolder as I am no longer looking at him, instead I am staring at my plate as I spread more clotted cream and jam on my scone.

"Although you are a lovely girl, I was not stalking you so it must be fate." I accept his answer and he chat idly over our snack.

I blush and smile "I guess that's true."

"Would you like for me to walk you home Hermione?" he asks politely, like the perfect gentleman that he is.

"Yes please" I reply, I didn't have floo connection at my apartment yet and I hated walking home alone, where men felt free to hit on me or possibly even worse, but with a man like Viktor by my side I felt protected.

We walk in silence through the cold evening air, his arm around my waist and all too soon we are at my apartment. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to my cheek "I shall see you soon" he says as he turns away from me, walking away, I stare after him feeling empty.

"You could come up" I call after him, but too my shock and disappointment he doesn't even bother to turn to look at me. Sighing loudly I turn around and enter my apartment building and call the lift, when I suddenly feel two strong arms wrapping around me.

I let out a loud squeal and begin to scream when I feel a pair of lips at my ears "shh бебе, it's just me."

"Viktor what are you… "

His hands come and wind in my hair, tugging sharply, my head falls back and I gasp. "I told you to shut up" he growls loudly, sending tingles through my entire body. I look up into his dark eyes as he glares down at me, he doesn't look like the pleasant gentleman that I have spent my day with, he looks like a savage beast.

"But.."

"Shut up" he snaps once again as he pushes me forward as the lift doors open. I stumble inwards, I was scared but I was excited as he exerts his dominance over me.

"What floor" he grinds out as he stands in front of me.

"Fifth." He presses the button as he slides his hand up my skirt towards my knickers, I gasp, but say nothing staring down at the floor, his hand slipping into my knickers.

"Your burning up little girl" and even as he comments my cheeks heat up, I know I must be so wet down there right now, he pulls his hand away, and his fingers are suddenly under my nose I can smell my arousal clearly. "Suck" it isn't a question it's a demand and we both know it. I don't want too in fact my nose scrunches up in disgust, but I obediently part my lips and he slips his thick coated fingers into my mouth, I suck softly swirling my tongue around his finger, trying not to taste it.

He pulls them away and I find myself pouting, I was starting to enjoy it. The door pings open and he pushes me out, silently he walks us towards my apartment and I feel as though I am leading myself to my doom. This version of Viktor was scary and I find that I am unsure how to handle it. I stop in front of the door, taking the keys out of my pocket, but I make no move to open it, I simply couldn't.

Viktor once again takes the decision out of my hands as he grabs the keys from my hand roughly, leaning over me as I breathe in his scent he opens the door and picks me up carrying me into my apartment and kicking the door closed behind him, resounding in a loud bang.

He sets me to my feet in front of him and once again I am staring at the ground. "Look at me." My eyes slowly move up locking on to his. "Tonight I am going to hurt you, I'm going to make you scream and cry, but I won't break you бебе" he states and once again I feel the wetness begin to drip down my thighs slowly. How can he possibly know that is exactly what I have always wanted.

"Now tell me бебе, you want this don't you?" he asks and I gulp it was one thing to want it, but admitting it out loud, I wasn't sure I could manage that.

"That just won't do. Look at me Hermione" his fingers rests on my chin pushing my face up and forcing me to meet those stormy eyes. "Tell me you want me girl, tell me you want me to hurt you."

But I just cannot bring myself to say it, my mouth is dry "y..yes" I barely manage to stutter out, thankfully although it is not an exact answer he accepts it anyway.

"Good girl, now strip for me" he commands. My eyes widen as his hand leaves my chin and he takes a few steps back, I can feel his gaze on my body, as I stare blankly at the spot on his chest, mentally trying to prepare myself to go through with this. My fingers fumbling nervously with the buttons of my shirt, great he is going to think that I am a wanton whore, when truth is I would never normally do this, I'm not even sure I want to do this now, but I simply can't say no to him. Finally all buttons undone, I slip the shirt from my shoulders, revealing my simple white bra too him, my hands slide down to the waist of my skirt and I slip the zip down, allowing it to pool at my feet and I step out of it, feeling even more exposed now.

I kick my heels of to the side, my hands moving around to the hooks on my bra, but I pause then. "I can't Viktor, your still clothed and.."

It all happens so fast that I cannot register it, he takes one massive stride towards me, his thick palm across my neck as he grabs it and pushes me back against the wall. "Never deny me" his words are harsh and unforgiving as he spins me around so that my nose is now touching the wall, his hand moving from my throat to my hair, holding my face against it. "Count them."

My eyes scrunch up in confusion, I can't see him, but I certainly feel the first smack to the flesh of my bum. "One" I say through gritted teeth, it hurt but it wasn't that bad yet. There is a whoosh of air "two" I say as the sting spreads through my pale skin. "Viktor.. I'm"

"Shut up" he hisses as he lands three quick spanks too my arse, which I don't count out as I struggle not to burst into tears, I had never been spanked before, even as a child as my parents did not believe in that kind of discipline. I couldn't help it, the tears begin to prickle in my eyes and I sniffle loudly.

"Shhh бебе, it's over now" he whispers soothingly as his hand trails over my now stinging buttocks, which I am sure are covered in his hand prints. "I don't know why you're making it so hard on yourself, be a good girl and I won't hurt you as much." And strangely his words sooth and relax me. "Your beautiful, let me see you" with that he unhooks my bra, taking a deep breath I let it fall from my body.

I don't turn to face him as I slide my knickers down to my knees and then to the ground and step out of them. I shiver as he allows me to turn and face him. His eyes appraise me slowly, studying my body, before he nods once in acceptance. "Go to your bedroom, lay on the bed, legs spread, arms above your head I will be there momentarily." He states.

I hesitate but do as he says turning away, his hand reaching out and giving me a quick slap on the rear. I screech as I run to my room, flinging myself on the bed, my hands immediately going above my head and spreading my legs as wide as I can.` I cannot help but wonder what people would say if they knew Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age was allowing a man to overpower her, lying here like a submissive slut. I shudder at the thought; I know that it is so wrong but it feels so right.

The minutes seem to tick by, my eyes fixed on the door as I wait for him to come back, but there is no sign of him, I can hear him rifling around in the other room, I want to call out and ask what is taking him so long, but each time I have spoken so far he has promptly told me to shut up so I don't dare.

After a few more minutes I am beginning to get more nervous now, what if he doesn't come back, what if he is going to kill me, oh god what if that's what is taking him so long, I shake those thoughts away, I worry way too much. I sigh loudly and then all of a sudden there he is at the door, holding a jar of something, he smirks over at me a condescending smirk on his face as his eyes hungrily roam over my body, making me uncomfortable. My eyes strain as I try to see what he is holding, but I can't make it out.

He walks closer setting the jar on the side so I can easily see, my eyes widen as I shake my head quickly. "No Vikt" his lips land on mine, his head tilted to the side, he isn't kissing me, his lips completely devour half of my face. And while my body may have relaxed my mind has by no means, he's going to wax me, not only do I know that it will be painful.. From what I have heard excruciatingly so, it is embarrassing and degrading and I can't. Still I make no move to do anything even as he pulls away from me, his saliva coating my chin as he smiles at me, but it isn't in a sweet way, it is a beastly dangerous way.

I close my eyes as he climbs onto the bed, in between my legs, I gulp as I heel his cool breath against my vulnerable skin. I know that I have sick thoughts, but I have never acted on them or willingly allowed them to happen, but honestly I have a feeling there isn't anything could do about it now even if I wanted too.

I feel the hot wax spread along the top of my pussy, just above my slit. I feel something pressing over it and without warning it is cruelly ripped away. I scream loudly, immediately springing up into a sitting position as I glare at Viktor, it hurt so badly, even more than I could possibly dream off, he holds up the waxing strip showing me the pink wax covered in masses of my curly brown hair, I blush deeply as he pushes me back on the bed, repeating the process again, it wasn't any easier this time, in fact it was starting to hurt more and more, especially as he got to my inner folds, Viktor left no space untouched, nothing was off bounds to him. I groan in agony as he finally puts the lid on the jar.

Yet I was proud of myself for taking it, I hadn't cried, he hadn't won. I whimper as he produces some tweezers from his back pocket. "Just to make sure I get every hair" he mocks as he leans back down, his thick fingers probing me as he pulls my lips apart, and sets to work, each hair is deliberately and carefully pulled. My hips bucking upwards, my entire crotch stinging it felt as though it was on fire. He smiles at me, throwing the tweezers on to the counter "see that wasn't so bad was it" once again I know he is mocking me, it was the worst pain I have ever felt.

He leans in and lands one soft kiss to my newly bald pussy. I giggle as the stubble on his chin scratches my sensitive skin. His eyes flash, full of something I don't quite understand, he unzips his jeans and all too soon he is on top of me, his heavy weight pinning me down to the bed, almost crushing my body, but I like the contact it makes me feel safe and he does smell so good.

"You ready for this little girl?" he asks as I feel the tip of his cock against my hole, ready to go in. I was horny and aroused my legs spreading wider as he begins to penetrate me. I cry out, I hadn't seen him down there but it was painfully obvious that he was so much bigger than I was used too. My small hole having to stretch to accommodate him. He doesn't waste any more time though as he shoves the rest in with one big thrust. I moan loudly, maybe I was finally going to get some pleasure from this.

But that thought quickly disappears each thrust is just a little too deep and a little too hard, Viktor manhandles me from position to position. Fucking me from the most awkward and painful positions I could ever imagine, not caring how uncomfortable I am, he just keeps going, gaining pleasure from my poor abused body.

"You ready for my cum бебе?" he asks as he pulls on my hair harshly forcing my head upwards so my lips are just inches from my own.

Only then does it occur to me that I am not on any birth control, my eyes widen at my irresponsibility. "Not in my pussy I'm not protected." I manage to gasp out.

"As you wish" with that he pulls out, leaving me feeling empty and lonely my cunt grasping blindly for his cock, but he turns me around onto my hands and knees, slapping my arse harshly. His cock pressing against my puckered arsehole. My eyes widen but I have no time to object, his dick enters my arsehole in one quick thrust. Merlin he must be ripping me apart, it takes about three thrusts before he grunts loudly, spraying my insides with his hot cum.

I collapse forward on to the bed as he pulls out, his seed dripping out of my hole and down my legs. Darkness captures me as my eyes closed, I wasn't sure whether it was sleep that overtook me as I passed out.

* * *

_**Part two should be up soon… Just a warning it will get more extreme but it has a happy ending.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or link is on my profile.**_

_**He promised not to break me.**_

_**Two shot**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed suggestions on stories or one shots are appreciated.**_

_**WARNING: this story contains lots of dominance and slight non consent, although never really! Some scenes that may be disturbing . Working on my lemons so don't expect too much. Also I don't recommend doing any of this in real life without consent it is purely fantasy.**_

_**Please leave a review, they make my day**_

* * *

HPOV

By the time I wake up, it is dark and I know that it is late, I try to move my hands but I can't, I tug at it again and it quickly becomes apparent that he has secured my hands to the headboard. "Viktor" I whimper out and suddenly he is sat on the bed right next to me, he leans down and presses a lingering kiss to my forehead. "I hope you rested well бебе, you're going to need all your strength for what I have planned" he warns me and I gasp I had thought the worst of it was over but he makes it sound as though it's just the beginning.

"Water please?" I ask, feeling ridiculous that I have to ask someone to get me a drink in my own home. He smiles at me and once again he is the gentle man I have spent my day with, he reaches to the side, showing me the water he had ready, I don't even question as he guides my head up gently, placing the straw at my mouth, I suck softly allowing the cold water to soothe my throat. "I think you've already done enough" I mutter as he takes the glass away from me.

He smirks, that evil smirk. "Oh we haven't even started."

And somehow I believe every word coming out of that gorgeous mouth, I have no doubt he will make me hurt. I gulp loudly as I pull on the bonds that tie me to the bed, testing them, trying to see if there is any give there, but there isn't at all. That man can tie knots hard.

"You won't be free until I'm done with you" he says gruffly as he pushes the glass to my lips and I am forced to drink. I drink sip after sip the cool liquid soothing my throat, I had not realised how truly thirsty I was.

Soon the glass is empty and the evil look is back in Viktor's eyes, I know I am in for a night full of pain and torture and damn it if I don't get wet at the very thought.

Viktor however surprises me as he climbs in between my legs, his face against my sore crotch, I whimper as the stubble on his chin brushes against the sensitive flesh, it hurt but in a good way, if this is what he had in store for me then I could handle that. His tongue flicks out running up the length of my vagina, causing me to giggle and squirm backwards. "Stay still" he growls as his hands clasp my thighs, just a little too tightly as he pulls me back into place. I bite down on my lip hard as I try to stop myself from moving. "So wet бебе" he says with a smirk.

I blush, opening my mouth to reply but as I do his tongue plunges into my tight little hole, I cry out loudly, thrusting my head back as I arch my hips towards his face. I won't last long, I need it, I need him, everything that Viktor can give me. "Please Viktor" I cry out, I needed more and wanted more.

He pulls his head back and I whimper as his tongue leaves me. "Beg me" is all he says. I just stare at him in shock, my mouth completely dry as I struggle for words. "Tell me what you want me to do and if you ask nicely I may just give you it" he says with smirk, but I was feeling embarrassed.

My cheeks blush a dark shade of red as I close my eyes, breathing deeply "please Viktor I want you too.."

But he cuts me off. "Look at me" his voice is cold and leaves no room for an argument so I do that, snapping my eyes open and locking them under his, cowering under his gaze. I was humiliated and embarrassed but there is a fire burning in the pit of my stomach. "I want you mouth on me, please Viktor" I whimper.

His finger moves lazily onto my clit, slowly circling it, but it wasn't enough, I let out a little moan. "That was a good start, keep going" never once does he break eye contact with me.

I don't know what to say, I am not the kind of girl that just talks about sex but apparently I would have to become that kind of girl " I want you too… put your tongue on me, please, I need your mouth on my pussy, I'll do anything" I moan, desperation winning over pride and it does the trick as he quickly buries his head in my pussy, his tongue swirling round and round as his thick thumb rubs my clit, I cry out, my legs wrapping around the back of his head as I cum hard, waves of pleasure unlike anything I have experienced before wash over me. "Viktor" I cry out as I fall limply back on the bed.

He pulls away from me, his limps glistening with my cum as he moves up my body, his finger enters my mouth and I allow him to force it open too weak to protest. And to my shock he spits in my mouth, his saliva mixed with my cum enters my mouth and I want to gag or spit it out, but the look he gives me tells me that is not a good idea, I swallow as quickly as I can, feeling degraded and sick to my stomach.

"Good girl" he murmurs and I glow under his praise, that is all it took for me to accept his treatment and feel better.

"It requires a certain kind of woman to be with me Hermione" he begins as he stands up, his tall muscular figure looming over me and making me gulp audibly. "I have to be sure that you can handle all that I could ever give you, you're going to hurt, you're going to scream and beg me to end it, but I won't break you" he says honestly and I believe every word.

His hand gently strokes the side of my face and I lean myself towards it, but all of a sudden it is gone, a sharp pain radiates through my cheek and my mouth drops open, did he just slap me? Despite myself, I feel even more wetness dripping out of me and down my thigh.

"Dirty little whore" Viktor scolds "that's all you are and you need to be punished for enjoying this." He scolds me and his words only serve to turn me on more.

He turns and leaves the room, my eyes follow him as I wonder what he is going to do or get.

I lay there in anticipation, my mind running over the events of the past few hours, when he appears at the door again, one hand behind his back.

"Guess what I found?" his voice at that moment is truly frightening, he approaches the bed and shows me what he had in his hand. He'd found a scourer. I wonder what he is going to do with it.

He doesn't give me time to ask though as he strides towards the bed, leaning down, brushing the scourer over my nipples, the rough fabric scratching them, I yelp loudly and pray that it is a clean one and not the one I use to wash my pans out.

"Want to know where this is going next?" he taunts me, his eyes on my breasts that have now turned a soft shade of pink.

I shake my head, as I try to think and then it dawns on me, he's going to put that thing in my vagina. I scream loudly and begin to violently shake my head.

"Oh yes" he smirks as he pulls some rope out of his pocket and quickly ties both my legs to separate ends of the bed, so I am spread out in front of him. "Wouldn't want you getting away now would we?" I continue to struggle against the bonds. This could be too far for me.

However Viktor does not seem to care, he slides the scourer inside of me and at first it doesn't feel that bad, then he continues to slide in and out slowly, by the fifth time it is starting to hurt. "please" I whine.

He begins to scrub harder and faster and soon I am screaming in agony, my body coated in a thin layer of sweat and tears streaming from my eyes, just when I think I am about to pass out from the pain, he pulls it out, holding it up so I can see the thin pink layer that covers it, I gag at just the sight of it.

"Shhh бебе" and once again the word calm me a little, but I was still in unimaginable pain. I whimper "you needed this I had to make you clean for me." He climbs on top of me, his member pressed against my raw pussy.

"Please don't Viktor" I sob.

He pays me no mind though as he begins to force himself inside of me, I am no longer wet so he has to push harder as soon as the tip enters, I once again scream, it felt massive as though it would rip me apart.

Viktor was a big man with a big cock, who has just scrubbed away the inner lining of my vagina and it felt like he had just pushed his entire fist up there.

"Shhh be a good girl and take it for me" he had switched tactics now, going from insulting me too soothing me, making me want to be good for him. I scream and sob as he takes pleasure from my body despite my pain.

I never imagined I could be hurting so much, I whimper as he grunts on top of me, his hands violently twisting my nipples. He pulls out and squirts load after load of thick hot white cum all over my stomach.

I sniffle as I look up at him as he kneels over me, he utters one word. "Perfect."

A watery smile overtakes my face at that. Relieved that I had managed to get through it.

He unties my arms and legs and lays down on the bed, pulling me close to him, my back against his chest, as he just lets me cry "you needed this Hermione" and his words were true I had. "And I needed to know if you could take it, I'm not a pleasant man. I will hurt you and I will make you cry" his words are true and honest. "But I will love you and protect you unconditionally if you let me."

"You need me and what I do to you" he was right I did.

"Your mine" he growls and I had to admit, I like the possessive tone in his voice. He kisses my shoulder.

"Now open your legs I'm going to have to let me look, I need to make sure you aren't damaged" reluctantly I open my legs and allow Viktor to take care of me.

* * *

_**Aftercare is important. I meant this to be longer but I wanted to finish it honestly.**_


End file.
